


Taking Apart

by flowerflood



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Pillow Princess Cloud, Rimming, Service Top, Service Top Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerflood/pseuds/flowerflood
Summary: Cloud is a pillow princess and Zack is a service top.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	Taking Apart

“You would let him do anything to you.” Reno flatly says one brow arched up as he raises his cup of coffee to take a sip. He's usually already hyped up enough without coffee, Zack thinks, probably undiagnosed ADHD or something like it. He's a little confused why the other even drinks coffee. It's not like he needs the energy.

“What?” Zack looks up, a confused look on his face as he watches his friend. He doesn't get what he's talking about. 

“Cloud.” Reno answers flatly with a roll of his eyes, before leaning foward over the table, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You would let that kid take you right apart, no complaints whatsoever. I don't know, it's kind of endearing.” 

He leans his head to the side and into his hand, looking Zack up and down as the fingers of his other hand drum on the table of the cafe they're sitting in. “Do you let him fuck you?”

...

“Fuck, fuck, Zack, ah!” 

Cloud's eyes are screwed shut and he's unsually loud. He has reason to be, really, or at least Zack hopes so, because he's really trying his best.

He spreads his cheeks apart and dives back in, licking over his rim, pushing his tongue past it and eating Cloud out as if time would stop for them, lifting the pressure of it off them indefinitely. His grip is hard enough to leave bruises and scratch in places, but only because he knows that's how Cloud likes it.

Again, there's the sound of soft cursing and gentle moans above him as Cloud grinds back against him, one hand tugging on Zack's hair. Zack lets Cloud tug on it as much as he wants. It lets him know he's doing this right.

“Zack, I- god, god, that's- there! There!” 

The soft thud of Cloud tossing his head back and the feeling of him spreading his legs further where they rest on Zack's shoulders don't go past him. He knows his boyfriend is close. 

On another night, he might have teased him, pulled away and gone back to marking up his body with the hickies that suited Cloud's pale, freckled skin so well, but tonight isn't like that. 

Tonight both of them want to get some release from the lectures and tests, for Zack the ones of his senior year of college, while for Cloud those of his freshman year. Both are argueably equally stressed.

“Zack! Zack! Za-” 

Cloud swallows his own moan as he cums. Zack can feel it, can feel him tense and shake, can imagine the way he's tossing his head back, breathing heavily as he does his best to keep quiet, biting his lips. 

It's a wonderful image, but to him, Cloud always is. 

He goes on, pushing Cloud into oversensitivity, until the tugs on his hair come along with a soft while and a squirm of the, frankly, gorgeous legs over his shoulders. 

Zack pulls away and wipes his mouth on tue back of his hand, before looking up at Cloud from between his legs. He's flushed and sweaty and there's cum on his stomach. He looks embarrassed. 

“I love you.”

Zack can't keep himself from saying it, from leaning up, Cloud's legs still over his shoulders as he folds him in half just to get to kiss him, to which his boyfriend responds with a soft frown and an 'igh'. 

“Brush your teeth, then kiss me.”

Zack almost moves to get up, but that doesn't seem to get a much better response from Cloud. 

“No, no, not- not now, get back here!” He grabs him by the arm and yanks him back with enough force to land Zack back right on top of him, who grins and kisses his cheek. 

Zack's still hard against his leg, grinding against it as he kisses Cloud's neck, leaving another hickey along the other ones. “Are you going to...”

He looks up at Cloud with a confused expression, to which Cloud only responds by blushing, reaching down and running his hand along Zack's length, getting the other one to tense. 

“Oh, you, uh-” For the moment, his brain short-circuts. “I don't need to, not if you don't want to. Seeing you like this is enough.”

“I want to.” Cloud firmly says. It's all the confirmation Zack needs, really. He doesn't need to be persuaded to fuck his boyfriend by any means.

Not even a minute later, Cloud is on his stomach, his cock trapped between him and the mattress as it helplessly rubs against the sheets with every thrust Zack gives into him. He moans, cheek pressed into the pillow as he holds onto the sheets beneath to keep himself steady.

He isn't steady by any means. Zack has his arms wrapped around him, one around his waist, the other around his chest. He kisses along Cloud's neck as he fucks into him, hard and fast, because he knows that's how Cloud likes it, but still gentle.

“That's- god, god, I-” Cloud sounds like he's close to bursting into tears and a part of Zack longs to stop in his tracks and check if he's alright, but logically, he knows that Cloud must be getting close to cumming again, so there shouldn't be any reason to worry.

Zack comes first, continuing to thrust into Cloud as he moans quietly, much quieter than Cloud, stroking him until he cums as well. 

Finally, Cloud's legs give in and he collapses onto the bed. 

...

“No, he-” Zack begins, ready to explain details of his sex life openly with his friends, but Rude cuts in, stopping him ajd Reno in their conversation. 

“Stop. I don't need to hear this, nobody needs to hear this, just- just stop, please, guys...”


End file.
